The Haunting of a Swordman's Childhood
by YukiaSmith01
Summary: She looked at me. "Do you remember Yuu?" she asked. I hadn't heard that name in years. I looked down then up to the sky and closed my eyes. This helped me not get that upset. After a few moments, I looked at her. "Yes, I do.."
1. The Church

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

Tap, tap--rain splatters against the window as I sit in my cold room and watch it run down the glass, a warm blanket resting on my lap. I wore a green sweatshirt with faded blue jeans. My soft, long, dark hair lay against my shoulders. The gloomy day was peaceful. A knock on my door brought me back to reality.

I open my eyes and look to. I see my teacher, Mrs. Moore. I am a junior in high school, who had just fallen asleep in English.

"Good morning, Miss. Desire. How was your nap?" she snorted. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked around the classroom. Everyone had left for home. I yawned and looked back at Mrs. Moore.

"I'm sorry. I just rested my head on the desk. I didn't realize I had been that tired," I explained. The teacher excused me. I ran out of the class with my school bag on my arm. I searched the schoolyard and found my friends. I ran to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in class." I apologized.

"Again?" Miranda asked. She had shoulder length brown hair with dark eyes. She was taller then me by six inches. "That's like the fourth time this week. Tomorrow you better not fall asleep. It's Friday and we're leaving right after school. If you fall asleep again, you won't be able to make the plane." She complained.

I nodded. "I won't fall asleep in class tomorrow," I promised. She smiled and laughed. Then, Lena stepped in.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" she asked. Miranda smiled.

"We're going to London. Since tomorrow is our last day of school for the summer, my family is taking me and a guest to an abandon town. In that town, me and Ai are going to look for an old tower," Miranda explained excitedly. She looked at me. "We're still going to look for it, right Ai?" I laughed.

"Of course we are," I responded. Miranda smiled more excitedly now. She hugged me.

"Yay." she exclaimed. We all laughed except LuLu. I looked at her. She's always the quiet one. She had beautiful long blond hair, always tied up. She looked at us and smiled.

We all walked to Miranda's house. I felt more at home then at my house. We stayed at her house that night. We watched movies and regular T.V. At about midnight, Miranda and Lena fell asleep. LuLu and I were watching T.V. I looked at her.

"I'm kind of scared of going on a plane," I said. She looked at my.

"Why?" she asked in her sweet, soft voice. LuLu mainly talked to me. To her, I was like a big sister.

I shrugged, "I'm afraid what might be on the other side when the plane lands." I looked at the T.V.

LuLu watched my movement then stood up. She walked over to Miranda's open window and walked out onto the balcony. Her house was a big two-story and each room had a balcony. I got up and walked to her. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Do you remember Yuu?" she asked. I hadn't heard that name in years. I looked down then up to the sky and closed my eyes. This helped me not get that upset. After a few moments, I looked at her.

"Yes, I do. What about him?" I asked. She shrugged then looked up slightly and stared at the moon.

"Nothing. I just feel like when you and Miranda go to London, I think you're going to see him." she replied. I stared at her. Whenever she says things like that, it always comes out true. I looked away and down. Me and LuLu we're the only ones that were allowed to call Yuu by his first name. I hadn't seen him since I was 9-years-old. And he was 10-years-old. I thought about the last time I had seen him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was walking home from school after having detention from starting a food fight. It was starting to get a little dark. As I walked, I was looking down and thinking on how much trouble I would be in.

"Ai!" a voice yelled. I looked up and turned around. A boy with shoulder length, dark blue hair running towards me. He was waving one hand and smiling. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. Once he did, he was out of breath. I smiled.

"Sorry, Yuu. I didn't see you coming." I apologized. He looked up at me with his dark eyes but sweet smile. He straightened up and had to look down to me. He smiled.

"It's okay. I just saw you walking. This is my last night in this town," he said happily. My smile went away. My best friend was about to leave.

"Why?" I asked sadly. His smile went away as well.

"I'm about to go with Master Tiedoll to train to be an exorcist. It sounds nice. Especially because I get to take my father's sword he gave me. According to Master, it has something called innocence inside it. It works well for me." He explained. I looked down. He stared at me then gave me a hug. "I'll come back. I promise. And I'll show you everything I learned. Please don't be sad." he rubbed my back.

Tears starting streaming down my face as I clung onto him. I didn't want him to leave. "Yuu… Please don't leave me…" I sobbed.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I promise I will come back. I might even find someone for you to be with. Please be patient." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. "Tell LuLu and everyone else I said goodbye please." He whispered. And with that, he let me go then turned around and ran into the darkness. I sobbed uncontrollably all the way home. Since then, all I really cared about was the friends I have now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LuLu tapped my shoulder. I was crying, but making no sound. I looked at her with tears on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. I hugged her tightly.

"I miss him." I whispered. She hugged me back. We went inside a few minutes after I stopped sleeping and fell asleep on the bed while the other two were on the floor.

The next day went by fast. I didn't fall asleep in class but I was about to. I ran right when the bell rung for school over. Miranda and I were picked up by her mom. I gave Lena and LuLu and big hug. "I'm going to miss you guys," she cried, playfully. Lena laughed and LuLu smiled.

"Just be careful and don't talk to strangers!" Lena called as we were leaving. Miranda and I laughed. We got to the airport and fell asleep on the plane. Once I woke up, Miranda was still sleeping. The room of many passengers was quiet. I looked out the window. All I saw were clouds. I rested my head against the windshield and watched the clouds until Miranda woke up. We listened to music until the plane landed. One of Miranda's aunts picked us up and we went to their HUGE house. Miranda and I shared a room. We didn't mind. We unpacked then ran outside. It was about dark. We started searching to the abandon had our cell phones, so we stayed out past midnight. We didn't go home yet. We made it to the edge of the town. That's what we saw it. A huge tower, isolated from the world. We found a boat near the bottom and went to the building. We were amazed at the sight. When we got there, we stepped out of the boat and walked in the gold grass up hill. I started at shiver. It was really cold out. I looked at Miranda.

"Should we go back?" I asked. She was smiling and shook her head.

"I want to touch it." she said dementedly. I laugh. She was such a little girl. We walked until we had to climb. She climbed real well while I almost fell a few times. Once we made it up, we saw little black bats with what looked like an eye in the middle. There were a lot. I started to get a little scared. Miranda ignored then though. She helped me up and she started to run.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. She looked back and started to run backwards.

"I'm going to go touch it." she exclaimed back. I ran after her and she turned around and ran normal now. I caught up with her and we stopped at a huge face. We looked up at it. We were in the bushes and trees so it didn't see' us. We walked around the wall and tried to find a new place for Miranda to 'touch.' As we ran, I heard something. I stopped running. Miranda didn't notice and kept going. I walked towards the noise. A tree fell down and I heard something like a sword. My heart raced. I was hiding behind a tree. Dust was everywhere so I couldn't see anything. Then, something touched my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned around quickly. It was Miranda.

"What are you doing?" she tilted her head. I looked towards the dust and saw it went away. And no one was there. I looked back at Miranda.

"Sorry. I thought I heard something." I looked down. Then I heard a stomached growl. I looked at Miranda. She was hugging her stomached. She looked at me and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry." she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Let's go touch the building and go home." I told her. She nodded.

As we started to head towards the building away, we were walking. I heard another noise. This time, so did Miranda. We started to run. I fell. I hit something and it was on me. I had my eyes closed. I was terrified. It got off me and started to speak.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay Miss?" It was a boy's voice. I opened my eyes. Right above me was a boy with snow white hair and gray eyes. He has a bad scar from his forehead to his cheek. I was just lying there, looking right up at the strange boy.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Please don't be that mean if it's not good, or try to correct it :(

I reuploaded this because someone reviewed it making all kinds of corrections.

It wasn't exactly that nice...

Well, Ai Desire is 17-years old and is 5'0". She has long black hair that's longer then Kanda's and big dark blue eyes.

Miranda Eve is also 17-years-old and is 5'6". She has sholder length, brown hair with big brown hair.

Lena Brenda is 18-years-old and is 5'5". She has medium length hair that goes to her chest and bright green eyes.

LuLu Rose is 18-years-old and is 5'3". She has long blone hair but it's a little shorter then Kanda's hair. She usually has it in a pony tail that goes to the middle of her stomach and has bright green eyes.


	2. Kindergarten Friend

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

He stared. I stared back. Two beautiful gray eyes. Just staring into mine. A red scar from his forehead to his cheek stood out. Then against of wind blew past and his white hair flows in his face. I felt my ace get warm. He stood up and pulled me up.

"Sorry. I didn't see you out here," he said. I looked at him as he scratched the back of his head and smiled. He then put his arm down and stared at me. "I don't think we met. I'm Allen Walker." he stated, extending his left hand. I looked at it then at him. He was smiling. I extended my right arm and shook his left hand.

"I'm Ai Desire," I replied. I was scared if this strange boy on what he was going to do. Me and Miranda were trespassers and were now caught. Miranda. Once her name went through my mind, I looked around.

Allen smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He noticed my wonder look.

"It something wrong?" I looked at him.

"Did you see my friend?" I asked. He shook his head.

"All I saw was you." He looked confused. My heart started to pound. He asked me something but I couldn't hear him. All I was thinking about was what had happened to Miranda.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I need to find my friend. She should be around here." I started to walk around to try to find her. Allen then grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"Maybe I could help. What does she look like?" he asked.

"She has short brown hair and is about as tall as you." I replied.

"Which was did she go before we ran into each other?" he really seemed like he wanted to help. I pointed the way we were running. He nodded and he took my hand. He started to run that way with me behind him. Suddenly, we heard screaming. It was in the other direction.

I looked at Allen and he looked back at me. At the same time, we ran towards the noise. When we got there, I saw Miranda. I sighed in relief. But something was wrong. She was bowing. That's when I realized that she was in front of door that had the huge face on it. It was stretched out, looking at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!!" she was crying. Light were coming from the door's "eyes" and shining on her. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Allen walked up to her and looked at the door as it yelled, "Scan complete. This is a human." Then it went back to normal. Allen helped Miranda up then ran to the door. She hit it over and over again.

"You punk! How dare you scare me!" I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around and saw me. "Ai!!" She ran towards me and hugged me, making me step back slightly.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me. Tears were in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I turned around and you weren't there. I ran back to try to find you but I couldn't find you. I tripped and fell in front of this perverted wall and he yelled at me!" she sniffled. I looked at Allen. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. She looked at him then back at me. "And this boy is…?" She pointed to him.

He then looked serious and walked up to us.

"I think you girls should follow me. It's going to be a little tricky getting you back." he said. I looked at Miranda and she looked are me. She then got a vain in her head and glared at Allen.

"Who are you to tell us to go with you? We don't know if you're a stocker or a rapist! You might even kidnap us!" she yelled. He looked offended. He sighed. Just then one of those little black bat things with the eye came out of no where. It spoke.

"Allen, bring in the girls. We'll be sure to take them back home." it said.

"Sure thing," Allen replied. He looked at us. Miranda was still mad. My eyes widen. Miranda could be right.

I hesitated, "A-Allen… I'm sorry but we can't go in. We don't know you of that thing that talked to you. We'll find another way to get home." He just stared at me.

"There is no other way of getting home unless you have a boat," He explained.

"Oh don't worry, we found a boat. That's how we got here," Miranda spoke out. Allen shook his head.

"It won't be there when you get back to it," he said. We froze. Just then, Miranda ran.

"Miranda." I shouted after her. I started to run after her.

"Where are you going?" I was right on her tail.

"I'm going to go check! I don't believe him!" she shouted back. I kept running then heard another sound like before. The sound of a sword or knife. I looked to my side, still running. A tree fell. And Miranda was running right towards it. She slowed her speed, but I didn't notice. Once the edge of the place came to view, I tried to stop. But I was forced to stop. I saw the dirt right in front of her eyes. Everything was fading, and then turned black.

~Flash Back (12 Years Ago) ~The first day of kindergarten. I just got through a boring summer and now I'm in school again. I was excited. I wear a cute purple dress with a white long sleeve under neat. I wore little black shoes and white socks. My hair was down and brushed. I have a little mermaid backpack.I walked in my new school and classroom. I saw many kids. I smiled. The teacher called all the kids in and we sat in a big circle."Okay. Since this is you're guys' first day of school, let's say our names and say something you like or like to do." She suggested. She had bright blond hair and pink earrings hanging from her ears. Her bands lay flat across her forehead. I didn't have any bangs at the time. She worst a light blue shirt with white pants. She had white shoes and was really tall. She looked at a girl sitting on her right. "Why don't you start, sweetheart?" She smiled.

The little girl had brown hair, short, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans with sandals. She stood up and looked really innocent.

"My name is Miranda Eve and I like to chase butterflies," she said then sat down. The next person sitting next to her was a boy. He had black hair and wore a black shirt and jeans.

"Hello, I'm Trevor Kenney and I like cake," he says. People laughed and he smiled confidently. The line went on and the most interesting one was a little boy with dark blue hair. He stayed sitting down. Everyone stared at him. He was sitting right next to me. He had real short hair and wore a black jacket and jeans. I smiled slightly and whispered to him.

"It's okay. Just say your name and that you like to run around," I encourage. He looked at me and smiled. He nodded and looked up."I'm Yuu Kanda and I like to run around," he said. The teacher stared at him.

Everyone started to laugh but I didn't. I looked at him. Then Miranda spoke up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yuu," she laughed. He just then made a lot of people want to make fun of him. I gave him a hug. Nothing was wrong with his name to me. But he pushed me off and ran away. I looked down. I introduced myself then got up and left. I looked for Kanda. I found him outside. He was sitting by the gate. I ran to him."Yuu, are you okay?" I asked once I got to him. I sat down next to him. He was hugging his legs, staring at his knees. I hugged him. He hugged me back and started to cry. I rubbed his back and rested my head on his shoulder.

I whispered to him, "I'm your friend. I'll be here for you whenever you need it." He looked at me. I smiled to him and he smiled slightly. A few more tears came down and then he hugged me again.

~ Flack Back Over ~

I opened my eyes slightly to a bright light. My head hurt like crazy. I turned my head. Miranda was there. She was crying.

"Miranda? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I sat up. She stood up and walked to a huge painting on the wall. I watched her slightly worried.

"Miranda, what's wrong? What happened?" I was really sniffled and looked at me.

"He's here." She said in cracked voice.

My heart started to pound. "W-who?" I stuttered.

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Yuu Kanda."

* * *

**So everyone knows, Kanda is really different as a kids in this story. He becomes meaner as a kid a little while later, don't worry ^^**

**Please R&R but no really mean ones o.o**

**Haha, well I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
